1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to package technologies, and more particularly, to embedded packages having a connection joint group.
2. Related Art
As electronic systems such as smart phones become lighter and smaller, semiconductor packages employed in the electronic systems continue to be scaled down. In addition, a multi-functional semiconductor chip package or a large memory semiconductor package is increasingly in demand. Many attempts have been made to put a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package in order to provide a larger memory package and multi-functional package, such as a multi-chip package.
Also, an embedded package has been proposed to reduce a thickness of the semiconductor package.
The embedded packages may include passive devices which are embedded in a substrate. Recently, in addition to passive devices, an active device such as a semiconductor chip has been embedded in the substrate. The active device embedded in the substrate may include an integrated circuit, such as a digital circuit or an analog circuit.
The active device embedded in the substrate of the embedded package may be a semiconductor chip. The embedded package may include a package substrate and connection joints disposed on the package substrate. The connection joints such as solder balls may be coupled to a module substrate to electrically connect the embedded package to the module substrate. The connection joints may be arrayed on the package substrate along a line having a rectangular shape. Various external stresses may be applied to the embedded packages, the resulting physical shocks may cause cracks in the connection joints.